


Biancheria

by stagnation13 (Bellalaine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellalaine/pseuds/stagnation13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all John could manage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biancheria

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mcshooch on Live Journal on 04-24-2010

Finally the house was quiet.

The house. John smiled. Their house.

Ten of their closest friends had helped them move (the majority of the shit was Rodney's) and of course John had supplied the beer and pizza, which had led to another shopping run because apparently hooking up miles of wires and cables required filling the geeks up on cheap frozen pizzas and Mountain Dew.

"Don't complain, John," Rodney had said, plugging in something that looked scarily alien to John when in fact it was their new router. "If you want the Wii and the PlayStation to work you'd better fire up the oven."

John had turned the oven on, ignoring the snickers from his air force buddies. He was a domesticated ex fly-boy and wasn't ashamed to show just how domesticated he really was, but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when the biggest bad-ass of the whole flyboy bunch had quietly asked if John would get a field green, pear and gorgonzola pizza.

Now, hours later, with the guests gone and Rodney in "their" office finishing up with the plugging-in and hooking-up, John was working on their bed. Without Rodney knowing John had purchased the most expensive bedding (white with blue pinstripe) he could find to cover up the hideously expensive mattress Rodney insisted on having.

He pulled on the sheets, dressed the pillows (all 8 of them, John about passed out on the price of the pillowcases alone), added a blanket and the matching down comforter.

Their new nest was finished...well, at least the bed was. Yelling at Rodney he was going to head to bed, John hopped in the shower, wanting to be clean for all that Egyptian Cotton goodness.

Dressed in ratty but clean boxers and a ratty but clean t-shirt, John tried not to sound pornographic as he climbed beneath the covers. The bed was supportive yet snuggly, the sheets and the weight of the blankets...

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Rodney asked, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, glaring at John. "Even better, what the hell are you doing in here without me? You have that look on your face! John Sheppard, why do you have that look on your face? You only get that look when I really nail...oh! You made the bed! Did you get new sheets too?"

John managed a gurgle as he lolled, thinking he might have a new item to add to his list of fetishes.

"Oh. My. Um, I am going to take a quick shower," and not too long after that the bed dipped and a slightly damp, boxer-and-shirt covered Rodney was making the same pornographic noises.

"Oh I am never getting up from this," gushed Rodney. "Yes the bed was horribly expensive but you know I have to be careful of my back and you aren't getting any younger either and doesn't it feel good? You did a nice job on the sheets, I'm not going to ask how much they were because they simply feel like they cost a fortune, and I can tell they're cotton, thank you for that, now I don't have to worry about breaking out in the middle of the night in a horrid rash and I need to get at least two more surge protectors."

Before John could even think of getting a word in he found himself with an armful of Rodney, at first just getting kissed. John opened for Rodney's prodding tongue and then he was really getting kissed. He butterflied his legs and let Rodney fall between them, their hips locking together.

Rodney's weight pressing him down into the mattress grounded John in ways he couldn't even begin to understand, let alone voice. He broke away from Rodney's mouth and tried. He probably looked like a fish out of water gasping for air, trying to form words, but nothing would come out.

"I know, John" Rodney whispered, grabbing John's flailing hand and linking their fingers, "I know. Its home, now."

John swallowed, relieved. "Yeah."


End file.
